


I've got you

by Lextraassbitch_26, Trashqueen19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, The semi's gave me feels y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextraassbitch_26/pseuds/Lextraassbitch_26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: Just a short little oneshot set after today's game.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot set after today's game.

Steph had been looking for Alyssa for the last thirty minutes. She knew her girlfriend had taken the loss the hardest. She walked around the hotel aimlessly, trying to find the keeper until she came across a roof access staircase held open with a water bottle. _Of course she's on the roof_. Steph thought to herself and she started darting up the stairs. When she reaches the outside, she doesn't spot Alyssa at first, until she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. To her left, Alyssa is pacing back and forth, obviously crying. Stephanie's heart breaks at the sight. “Baby…” Steph says loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. When Alyssa stops to face her, her heart breaks all over again. “Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” She makes her way to Alyssa with her arms open. To make the hug less awkward due to their height difference, Steph brings them to the ground, hugging Alyssa to her chest. “Alyssa. This was not your fault. Okay? I know you're in your head right now, blaming yourself but it isn't. You worked your ass off baby. You kept fighting the entire time. You carried this team today. You did everything perfectly.” Steph soothed. Alyssa was down to occasional sniffles. “B-but I am the keeper Steph. It's my job to stop goals. If I had gotten up faster, it might have ended up differently.” Alyssa responded, burrowing into Steph's neck. “Look, not even freaking Wonder Woman could get up that fast, and I think you're pretty damn close gobbling Wonder Woman.” Steph said while kissing the top of her head. “You're amazing you know that?” Alyssa smiled as she leaned away from Steph's hold. Facing her girlfriend, Steph takes a chance to wipe the tear streaks from her cheeks. “I'm serious Lyssa. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I, I love you. So goddamn much.” Stephanie stumbles out with a blush. They hadn't exchanged those words yet, their relationship being relatively new. “I love you, too Stephie.” Alyssa whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Thank you for this, you always know how to make me feel better. Though I'm nowhere near as cool as Wonder Woman.” She laughed out and got to her feet. Steph took the hand that was offered to her and quickly stood up. “Maybe we should get you into a Wonder Woman costume?” Steph smirked. “Also. I'm pretty sure I knocked the water bottle out of the door jam so we should probably call someone.” Alyssa rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Stephanie! I don't have my phone. It's somewhere in the hotel.” They made their way down the stairs as Steph went through her phone. “I texted Julie. Now we just wait. Whatever shall we do with this newfound time?” Stephanie had a devilish smirk as she leaned against the door. Alyssa could only shake her head and laugh at her girlfriends inappropriate antics. But, that didn't stop her from pressing her into the door and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.


End file.
